Lightning Dragon
The Lightning Dragon is a primary dragon of the Lightning element. Appearance The lightning dragon is outwardly an awkward-looking creature. Its body is quite thin and coated in slightly luminous, bright yellow scales, with a very long neck, and its eyelids are prone to twitching. Its horns are long, light blue, and have a sharp bend in the middle, resembling a lightning bolt. Its tail is similar, having several sharp angles in the skeletal structure. Abilities Weapons Lightning dragons avoid direct confrontations with other members of the species by a staring contest ritual. They protect themselves from predators with their teeth, claws, horns, and spiny tails. When used like a whip, the tail can rip open the skin of even tough-skinned dragons. Defenses Lightning dragons are remarkably fast fliers and can escape predators by flying into dangerous thunderstorms. Their treacherous habitat is hard for enemies to access. Other Abilities A Lightning dragon's skin is slightly electric. When you touch one, you may get shocked. Lightning element dragons have better eyesight that any other dragon type. They also are not harmed by electricity; in fact, they can absorb it and project it through their breath weapon or strengthen their lightning magic. Breath Weapon Lightning dragons breath a stream of electricity which is produced in a specialized organ in the back of its throat. Weaknesses Lightning dragons can't swim, and water magic neutralizes their breath weapon. They are often clumsy. Habitat Regions Lightning dragons are found throughout the Verulean Highlands and in the Nimbus Mountains. Preferred Home Lightning dragons prefer high altitudes. Being too close to sea level can make them nauseated. They are often found in high mountains where there are erudine crystals. Lightning dragons need high concentrations of lightning magic in order to live comfortably. Sheltering/Nesting Lightning dragons don't make nests; instead, they prefer to sleep in the open. The harsher the weather, the better. Diet The unique life forms found among the erudine crystals make up most of the lightning dragon's diet. Lightning dragons eat erudine isopods, all kinds of worms and snails, land crabs & lobsters and various kinds of electric fungi and lichens. They avoid the electric land eels. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Lightning dragons are intelligent dragons and love knowledge and learning, but they also love risk and adventure. They love to fly into the heart of a thunderstorm when it unleashes its most awesome power. They are known for being shifty and self-centered, but in fact they just like to be left alone, and get irritated when not given enough space. Social Order Lightning dragons are solitary and highly territorial. They solve territory disputes with staring contests. Lightning dragon staring contests are brutal affairs and sometimes dragons stare at each other for days until one or both faint from exhaustion. Relationship to Wizards Lightning dragons are hard to find and will first stare at, then attack wizards that thoughtlessly invade their territory. The DDLA had difficulties ranking the Lightning dragon since they are very territorial, but require quite a lot of provocation to actually cause a physical threat. In the end, they gave it a rank of 2,5. Life Cycle Mating Male lightning dragons will fight over females with staring contests. When two or more males want the same female, they will start a staring contest, which continues either until all the male dragons faint or give up but one, or the female decides one is better at staring than the rest. If only one male wants a female, they will usually mate without hesitation. Birth When a lightning dragon egg is ready to hatch, it shoots out electricity into the ground and the egg bursts open at the top. Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery TBA Origin of Name TBA Magic Notable Dragons * Razzak Category:Lightning Category:Dragons Category:Primary Category:Inhabitants of Verulos Category:Inhabitants of the Verulean Highlands Category:Inhabitants of the Nimbus Mountains Category:DDLA Rank 2